Black Butler a New Awakening
by chrissy4307
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are two love birds who enjoy the finer things in life. Sebastian is a demon who watches Ciel and cares more deeply, Ciel is a young girl (not to young) who has lost her parents because they were murdured, she owns a toy factory and stores


Black Butler: Life Within And New Beginning's

Sabastion clears his through loudly and says"Ciel are you ever going to wake up, since I've been here you have been the hardest to wake." He opens the blinds to let the room fill with the early morning sun, this makes his mistress stir and open her eyes, slowly.

"When are you going to let me sleep?" Ciel groaned from under the blankets.

"Ma'am, you know you have to wake up. Now what would you like for breakfast, scones or bread and jam, I know how much you like fresh jam."

Ciel "Neither, can I just have you instead? You're much tastier, even than fresh jam."

"Ma'am, I don't think your understanding what I'm trying to tell you. You actually need to wake up and as flattering as that might be, and I'm craving something's as well, we just don't have the time, your newest client is here, the one with the dolls that are made of porcelain, you simply must wake up and go to breakfast with him. I will be waiting when you are done." Sebastian said in a deep seductive tone. This make Ciel want him more and just wishes the man downstairs to be gone, but the thought of Sebastian waiting for her makes her wake and find the dress she wanted to wear, Sebastian dresses her slowly to savior the feel of her skin. It was a blue laced, pink dress with a deep blue sash around the waist to outline her figure, this went very well with her black hair and blue eye, the other was covered with a blue patch to match her outfit, it covered a purple eye with markings in it that represents the bond Sebastian and Ciel share, the contract they share.

As Ciel made her way down the stairs, she glanced up to look at Sebastian one last time before she disappeared from sight behind the pillars. She couldn't wait to see him again, and it had only been a few seconds, maybe she just wanted him too badly? Or maybe she needed him more than she thought? This kept her amused through the first half of the meeting, the man she was discussing with had a devilish grin on his face and had since the beginning of the meeting. Like he was a predator and she was the pray. She soon began to wonder if she should be worried about his gaze, right as this thought came into her mind Sebastian came in with more snacks; he gave her a grin as he offered a finger sandwich to her trading partner. She knew Sebastian could read her thoughts and enjoyed teasing him with them, she could also order him to do things for her with a simple thought. At this point she merely wished this man to be gone, but he was carrying on "…And so the dolls would bring you 2.5%more income for 'in pocket' expenses." She didn't care to listen anymore and Sebastian knew it.

He soon interrupted "I'm so sorry Ma'am but your piano teacher is here for your lesson, would you like to do this now, and for me to escort him out?"

Ciel was thrilled with the idea of alone time with Sebastian, but she kept her impatience a secret and merely said "Sure, why not? You know I have always hated the piano. I am so sorry that we have to cut this meeting short but this was a predicated arrangement, I do hope you understand." The man said "Yes, sure, I think I need a break too."

Sebastian escorted him out talking about something to do with "next week…noon sharp…Don't be late!" she raced upstairs to quickly to care what the rest was, she knew he would soon be up here as well.

She kicked off her shoes, in a flash they were gone and put away. Ciel quickly sat on the bed and waited for him to help her get undressed. He came around the corner and stood her up. With every button he undid, with every knot he pulled apart with his teeth, he got warmer and harder. He could smell her getting warmer and wetter. He started undoing his clothing, but due to the fact she was impatient, she just undid it herself. When they were undressed he forced her on her back in the bed, slowly but strong. She agreed willingly, enjoying the warmth it brought her. He soon slid one finger into her, in and out, in and out; he repeated the motion until she moaned a quite moan and arched her back just slightly. Then he curved the finger, and repeated the motion. He slowly added a third then a fourth curving them slightly and going as deep as he could. She moaned and forced herself to keep the next one quite. When he was done with pleasing her just enough to tease her, he pulled his own stretch out and slowly slid the tip in, making her anticipate what comes next. Slowly he added another portion then another until it was half in, then he paused, he took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet smell of her and her NEED for him now and her want, as he did so she whimpered, just loud enough to hear it. This, of course, pleased him enough to continue. He forced himself in as deep as possible and savored her scream of pleasure, he did this over and over again until she climaxed, he wasn't done so he made her climax again and again, deeper and deeper, making her scream and whimper, and moan and groan to his rhythm. She pleaded with him to slow down in between climaxes, but he didn't even think of it. After what seemed like forever he climaxed at the same time she did, they screamed each others names and slowly he slid out forcing her to moan with the release. They collapsed on top of one another with the love they shared keeping them satisfied. He kissed her passionately and rolled over to fall asleep. She did the same.

The next day she awoke later than usual, she awoke to him asking what she wanted for breakfast again. She orders then asked "why did you let me sleep so late?"

Sebastian said calmly "Because after last night you needed rest and for your body to absorb the rest of me that was left inside." He blushed and felt himself grow hard… just slightly.

Ciel noticed but said nothing. She had a plan for later when the food was done and she could do as she pleased. Sebastian smiled weakly he had seen the images in her mind and felt very hot, then he realized he was burning the toast along with his finger. He shrieked and jumped back. Ciel stared and laughed at his carelessness. She smiled and lied back onto her bed again, she could still smell him on her blankets, and she loved his smell with all her heart. As he calmed down he saw her smiling and laughed to himself; she sat up "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he said, "nothing at all!"

"But you were laughing" she said almost upset because she didn't understand why he was laughing.

"It's just," he started, "you're so cute when you don't even try to be!" She blushed and ran to her bathroom to try to get it back to normal.


End file.
